Los Fairy
by Mommo
Summary: Prometo que la amaran *w* Natsu Dragneel era famoso por sus carreras en autos. Un dia sucede una tragedia y le promete a sus padres que no volvera a correr pero tambien le hizo una promesa a su hermano cuando eran pequeños. Ahora debera escoger si arriesgar su vida y volver a subir a un auto o seguir con su vida simple y aburrida.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Perdon por no haber escrito el siguiente capitulo de americano, de hecho me quede a la mitad cuando me dieron una fea noticia. Ayer falleció uno de mis profesores. Fue como un segundo padre para algunos de nosotros, no solo nos enseño de su materia, también nos enseño de la vida. Le encantaban los carros y amaba el americano. Es por eso que cuando escuche ya no pude seguir escribiendo. No se preocupen seguire con la historia solo que agarre inspiración jaja. Le quiero dedicar esta historia a ese gran hombre que quedara en mi corazón y en el de sus alumnos. Que descanse en paz profe, todos lo amamos n.n  
Les prometo que amaran esta historia, no será muy larga pero aun asi vale la pena *w*

**Los Fairy  
1. Un pasado doloroso.**

_Oye hermano hay que prometer algo- dijo un pelirrosado de unos 17 años.  
¿Qué cosa?- pregunto otro pelirrosado mas pequeño de unos 14 años.  
Que llegaremos a los Fairy.  
¿Sabes lo difícil que es llegar a esas carreras verdad?  
El mayor sonrio- Eso es lo que las hace mas emocionantes.  
El pequeño puso cara de sorpresa y después sonrio- Esta bien, lo prometo.  
Los dos chocaron sus puños y siguieron con su camino._

Natsu, despierta o llegaras tarde- grito una mujer.  
Un pelirrosado abrió lentamente sus ojos, no era la primera vez que soñaba eso. Desde el accidente había tenido ese sueño constantemente.

2 años…el tiempo pasa rápido- susurro para si mismo mientras se sentaba en la cama.  
¡Natsu!- grito la mujer con mas fuerza.  
¡Ya voy mama!- grito un pelirrosado. Este se levanto y se puso una remera roja, unos jeans negros, sus adidas blancos y su bufanda. Ya era un hombre de 22 años, cursaba su ultimo año de universidad, decidió estudiar ciencias políticas, no le gustaba mucho la carrera pero pagaban bien, asi podría irse a vivir por su cuenta y dejar la casa de sus padres.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su madre, estaba enojada. Era una señora de unos 50 años, a pesar de su edad se veía muy bien, tenia una cabellera larga y blanca, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y su piel bastante blanca.

¡Si no te apuras se te hara tarde!- dijo mientras golpeaba a Natsu en la cabeza. Este corrió a la cocina agarro una tostada y su mochila- Los veo mas tarde- fue lo ultimo que dijo y salió corriendo de la casa.

¡Jmm! Dejo todo su desayuno- dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a la mesa.  
Deberias dejarlo un poco Sheila, el ya no es un niño- protesto un hombre pelirrosado mientras leia el periódico, era igual a Natsu pero se veía mas maduro, sus ojos eran mas rasgados y su pelo era mas corto y estaba peinado.  
La mujer bajo la mirada y comenzó a recoger lo que había dejado- Ya lo se Igneel, es solo que no puedo, no después de eso.

Un pelirrosado iba corriendo por las calles. Ya se le había echo tarde. Llego unos 5 minutos antes de que cerraran las puertas del campus. Entro a la universidad jadeando y se encontró con una rubia. Esta frunció el ceño.

Si solo tomaras un coche para venir- protesto mientras le limpiaba las gotitas de sudor.  
Lo siento amor, sabes que no me gusta.- contesto el pelirrosado jadeante.  
Lucy lo miro con un poco de tristesa.-Lo se, lo siento. Ahora corre a tu aula antes de que te dejen afuera, te veo en el descanso.  
El pelirrosado asintió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego salir corriendo. Ellos habían estado saliendo desde hace ya unos 3 años. Ella siempre estuvo con el en los momentos mas difíciles.

Natsu apenas llego al aula y se sento alado de su mejor amigo Gray.  
Casi te dejan afuera otra vez idiota- susurro para que el maestro no se diera cuenta.  
¿Llegue no?- le contesto el pelirrosado mientras anotaba unas cosas que explicaba el profesor.  
El peliazul suspiro pesadamente y también comenzó a escribir. Gray era su amigo de la infancia, habían pasado muchas cosas, compartido felicidad y tristeza, era como un hermano para el, pero no lo iba a admitir.

Las clases pasaron rápido y ya era la hora del descanso. Gray y Natsu fueron directamente con Lucy y Juvia. Estas estaban en el otro edificio de gastronomía.  
Platicaban de cosas normales y reian. En eso sono el teléfono de Natsu. Este lo agarro y puso cara de duda. Decia numero desconocido. Aun asi contesto.

¿Si?- contesto y espero respuesta del otro lado de la línea.  
¡Hey! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Espero que me recuerdes, solo te llamaba para ver si nos podíamos ver algún dia. Si sigues en contacto con Gray también le puedes decir, ¡Oh! Y si sigues saliendo con Lucy también.- contesto un chico con entusiasmo.  
Natsu se congelo al oir la voz de este. Desde el accidente perdieron contacto pero aun asi podía reconocer su voz. Tardo unos minutos para poder contestar, sus amigos lo veian preocupados.  
Cla..claro, ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos?- contesto el pelirrojo con un poco de nerviosismo.  
¿Tienes libre esta noche?  
¿Esta noche? Emm si, creo que si.  
¡Bien! Entonces te veo en el restaurante donde antes comíamos los 5 a las 8.-contesto para luego colgar. Natsu se congelo de nuevo al escuchar el lugar en donde se encontrarían.

¡Hey! ¿Quién era?- pregunto su amigo preocupado.  
E..e..era..Sting- tartamudeo el pelirrosado.  
¿¡Que!?- gritaron al unisono la rubia y el pelinegro.  
¿Qué quería?- pregunto su amigo.  
Dijo que quería vernos, en el restaurante donde soliamos comer.  
El pelinegro y la rubia se congelaron, ¿Por qué ahí? ¿No podía ser otro lugar? ¿Por qué ese lugar que traia tantos recuerdos difíciles?  
¿A que hora?- pregunto el peliazul mientras bajaba la mirada y apretaba su puño.  
A las ocho- contesto el pelirrosado y también bajo su mirada.  
E..esperen..¿Vamos a ir?- pregunto la rubia preocupada.  
Claro, ese maldito, después de tanto tiempo y se atreve a llamarnos ahora.- contesto el peliazul.  
Juvia los miraba con cara de preocupación, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Dieron las 8, todos iban a pie ya que a Natsu no le gustaban los carros. Gray le había explicado todo a Juvia y esta insistió en acompañarlos. Cuando llegaron al restaurante vieron a Sting en la entrada, Natsu dio un gran suspiro y se acerco.

Ya estamos aquí.- contesto con una voz fría. Estaba a punto de entrar al restaurante cuando Sting lo detuvo.  
Te dije que nos encontraríamos aquí, pero no que comeríamos.- contesto con una sonrisa.  
Natsu frunció el ceño.- ¿Que es lo que quieres Sting?  
Vengan- contesto y comenzó a caminar.  
A ninguno les gustaba a donde los estaba llevando. Cuando por fin llegaron vieron a mucha gente amontonada. Sting se recargo en su carro. Alado de este había otro.

Tengamos una carrera Natsu, como en los viejos tiempos.- dijo el rubio mientras sonreía.  
Gray frunció el ceño y apretó su puño.-Este maldito.- dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia el.  
Natsu lo detuvo y lo miro serio, luego miro a Sting.- A mi ya no me interesa eso.- agarro de la mano a Lucy y comenzó a alejarse de ahí, pero escucho un grito que lo detuvo.  
¿Entonces romperas tu promesa?- grito el rubio. Natsu se volteo, en su mirada se notaba odio. Sting sonrio triunfante.  
Eso a ti no te incumbe- contesto el pelirrosado.  
¿Qué no me incumbe? Yo era uno de tus amigos de la infancia. Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para decir que las carreras están en tu sangre, las amas. Y la promesa que le hiciste a tu hermano era lo mas importante en tu vida, que harias todo por cumplirla.  
¡Ya cállate!- grito el pelirrosado mientras se acercaba a el y lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa.  
Entonces dime Natsu, ¿Romperas tu promesa?  
Natsu solto su agarre y lo vio con odio. Sting le acerco las llaves del otro auto. Natsu las miro por unos minutos y las aparto.  
Si voy a correr, entonces será con mi auto.  
Sting sonrio.-Sigue en el mismo lugar donde lo dejaste.

Natsu volteo a ver una puerta metalica, se acerco y la abrió, ahí se encontraban 2 autos, el primero era un dodge charger 2010, era color negro y tenia los rines rojos. El segundo era un dodge challenger 2009, era color rojo y tenia una línea negra, estaba destrozado de uno de los lados. Ese era el carro favorito de su hermano y el mismo en el que se había matado.


	2. 2 Dos promesas, una decision

Hola! Gracias a todos por leer, aquí esta el segundo capitulo n.n

**Los Fairy  
2. Dos promesas, una decisión.**

_Natsu volteo a ver una puerta metalica, se acerco y la abrió, ahí se encontraban 2 autos, el primero era un dodge charger 2010, era color negro y tenia los rines rojos. El segundo era un dodge challenger 2009, era color rojo y tenia una línea negra, estaba destrozado de uno de los lados. Ese era el carro favorito de su hermano y el mismo en el que se había matado._

Natsu se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio que estaba del lado izquierdo, abrió el cajón y ahí estaban 2 llaveros. Agarro el suyo que tenia un pequeño dragon rojo, debajo de este había una fotografía. Ahí estaban su hermano y el sonriendo. Miro la foto con tristeza y cerro de nuevo el cajón. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con sus amigos mirándolo con preocupación.

¿Estas seguro de esto?- pregunto una rubia mientras le agarraba la mano.  
Bastante seguro.- contesto devolviéndole una sonrisa.  
¿Romperas la promesa que le hiciste a tus padres?- pregunto un peliazul.  
Natsu bajo su mirada.- Es una simple carrera. No es nada grande asi que no pasara nada.  
Gray lo miro fijamente y no dijo nada. Natsu se quito su bufanda y la enredo en el cuello de la rubia.- Cuidamela, en unos minutos regreso.- Lucy asintió y Natsu le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

El pelirrosado checo si su carro tenia gasolina y luego se subió en el, muchos recuerdos le llegaron. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando unos golpecitos llamaron su atención. Este volteo y vio a Gray a un lado, abrió la ventana y lo miro fijamente.- ¿Qué paso?  
Gray sonrio y le mostro su puño.-Buena suerte, ojos saltones.  
Natsu lo miro sorprendido y luego sonrio.- Gracias, ojos caidos.-Los dos chocaron sus puños y el peliazul se alejo con las chicas al lugar donde estaba toda la gente amontonada.

Era el momento. Natsu metió la llave en el agujero y la giro. Sus ojos se iluminaron por un momento al escuchar el motor. Sting tenia razón, el amaba las carreras, pero se lo había prometido a sus padres. Hoy era la primera y tal vez la ultima oportunidad que tenia de conducir un coche a toda velocidad después del accidente.

El pelirrosado comenzó a avanzar lentamente entre la gente. Esta se iba apartando cuando lo veian venir.

El es Natsu Dragneel, el gran Dragneel, es Salamander. Dicen que había calificado para entrar a los Fairy de hace 2 años pero se salió repentinamente- susurraban las personas a su alrededor. Al escuchar la ultima oración Natsu hizo una mueca. Asi es, pero no solo el, también su hermano califico y dos días antes de estos fue el accidente.

¡Callense de una puta vez!- grito un enojado peliazul desde el otro lado.  
Natsu lo miro sorprendido y luego solto una carcajada. A veces era irritante y se peleaban a cada rato, pero era su mejor amigo, su hermano, y siempre se ayudarían mutuamente.

Natsu se coloco alado del carro de Sting. Este era un ferrari f12 color negro con 2 rayas a sus lados que parecían rayos color amarillo. Una chica con minifalda y top se coloco frente a ellos con unos banderines. Esta los alzo y al momento de bajarlos arrancaron los dos desapareciendo de la vista de los demás. Era una carrera ida y vuelta asi que tenían que llegar al mismo lugar.

Lucy miraba hacia enfrente mientras agarraba la bufanda. Estaba preocupada, sabia que Natsu había aceptado la carrera por las emociones del momento y como era de orgulloso ya no se echaría para atrás. Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y aun no regresaban. La rubia agarro con mas fuerza la bufanda. En eso alcanzo a ver dos autos acercándose a gran velocidad, eran ellos. Todos se apartaron dejando un gran espacio en la parte de en medio para que pasaran.

Iban reñidos pero cuando ya estaban cerca de la meta Natsu acelero y paso a Sting ganando el primer lugar. Todos comenzaron a gritar de la emoción, los primeros en acercarse fueron sus amigos. Natsu salió del coche, tenia un brillo peculiar en los ojos. Gray se sorprendió, no había visto a Natsu con esos ojos desde la ultima vez que estuvo en una carrera. Lucy lo abrazo fuertemente y el pelirrosado comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

Parece que aun no has perdido tu don Dragneel.- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a el.  
Natsu lo miro y le dio una media sonrisa.- Parece que no.  
Sting le dio un papel y sonrio.  
¿Que es esto?- pregunto el pelirrosado mientras abria el papel.  
Es el lugar y el dia para los Fairy de este año.  
Natsu cerro rápidamente el papel y frunció el ceño.- Te puedo dar el gusto de una carrera pero no me meteré a esto.- contesto devolviéndole el papel.

Vamos Dragneel, piénsalo y luego me das tu respuesta.- contesto y se metió a su carro, alejándose de ahí. Las personas también comenzaron a irse.

Natsu se metió a su carro y tiro el papel hacia atrás cayendo en el asiento trasero.- Mi respuesta es no.- dijo con una voz fría. Este arranco el carro y lo metió al garaje. Dejo las llaves en el cajón, cerro la puerta metalica y se fueron a sus casas. La primera en quedarse fue Lucy y luego Natsu. Ahora solo quedaban Gray y Juvia caminando por la calle.

Gray-sama, ¿Qué son exactamente los Fairy?- pregunto la peliazul.  
Jmm, son unas carreras que se hacen cada año. Solo las personas de 20 años en adelante pueden participar. Cada año hacen una lista de los mejores corredores del país. Si asisten o no ya es su problema. Entonces estos compiten y los que queden como 10 ultimos con eliminados y asi constantemente hasta terminar con solo 10 participantes. Cuando ya solo son 10 participantes se eliminan los 5 ultimos, quedando solo 5. Finalmente los 5 compiten entre ellos mismos. Hace 2 años Natsu y Ryuu quedaron en la lista y compitieron quedando entre los últimos 5 pero 2 dias antes de la carrera final fue el accidente. Desde ese dia Natsu no ha subido a un carro hasta hoy.- explico el peliazul mientras veía el cielo estrellado.

La peliazul puso cara de duda.-Pero Ryuu era mayor que Natsu ¿no? ¿Por qué el no participo antes?  
Gray la miro y rio.- Si, era mayor que el por 3 años. La mayoría le dijo lo mismo, que el debería participar pero el siempre se negaba. Dijo que esperaría a su hermano.- la sonrisa del peliazul se borro y se convirtió en una mirada nostálgica.  
Juvia miro el cielo.-Que historia tan triste…-susurro.  
Si, es algo que nos dejo cicatrices a todos, en especial a Natsu.- susurro el peliazul mientras miraba de nuevo el cielo y seguían con su camino.

Natsu entro a su casa poco a poco. Ya eran las 11 de la noche y no quería despertar a sus padres. Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras se encontró con una mujer con los brazos cruzados.

¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto la mujer mientras lo veía fijamente.  
Sali a comer con Lucy, Gray y Juvia. Estuvimos platicando y se nos hizo un poco tarde.- contesto tratando de que su voz sonara lo mas normal posible.- Bueno mama, mañana voy a ir a la escuela asi que ya me voy a acostar. Buenas noches.

La mujer noto que se comportaba extraño pero no le tomo importancia y se fue a acostar. Natsu se dejo caer en su cama y se puso a pensar en la carrera de hoy. Habia roto la promesa con sus padres pero hace mucho que no se sentía tan feliz. La carrera lo hizo emocionarse y llenarse de adrenalina.

Los Fairy…-susurro para si mismo. Habia alcanzado a leer un poco el papel, empezarían en 2 semanas.- ¿¡En que estas pensando Natsu!?  
Comenzo a revolcarse en su cama tratando de olvidar eso pero dio un mal movimiento y cayo al suelo.

¡Ack!- el pelirrosado se quedo viendo la parte de abajo de su cama. Ahí estaba una caja de carton. Este lo pensó por unos momentos hasta que se decidió a agarrarla. Cuando la abrió su cara se lleno de nostalgia. Ahí adentro estaba la remera que usaba su hermano en las carreras y unas cuantas fotos. Natsu agarro la primer foto, ahí estaba agarrando de la cintura a Lucy, su hermano tenia una gran sonrisa y le estaba despeinando su melena y Gray y Sting estaban riendo a un lado. Esa fue la ultima foto que se tomaron los 5 juntos.

El pelirrosado tomo la remera y la miro fijamente. Era color negro sin mangas, en la parte de atrás tenia escrito Dragneel con rojo. No tenia nada de especial pero su hermano decía que era de la suerte, por eso la trataba como su mayor tesoro. Natsu la olio y solto una pequeña carcajada, tenia el típico olor de su hermano, chocolate con alcohol, eran sus favoritos, siempre llevab en sus jeans. Vio como algo cayo, dejo a un lado la remera y recogió lo que parecía una foto.

Miro la foto fijamente, ahí estaban su hermano y el con unos 14 y 17 años. La foto se veía algo movida ya que la había tomado su hermano mientras caminaban. Volteo la foto y ahí había un pequeño mensaje.

"_Hoy el mocoso de mi hermano me prometió que llegariamos a los Fairy y que ganariamos. Tome la foto y escribi esto para que el maldito no me diga después que no se acuerda o que no sabe de que hablo. Mas te vale que lo cumplas, es nuestro sueño y aquí tengo la evidencia mocoso."_

Natsu comenzó a reir y al mismo tiempo unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.-Lo siento…siento haberme olvidado de eso todo este tiempo.- susurro mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. Miro nuevamente la foto y sonrio.- Esta vez si lo cumpliré, lo juro.


	3. 3 Hermanos

Hola! Gracias a todos por leer y por sus sugerencias n.n Aquí esta el capitulo 3. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Los Fairy  
3. Hermanos.**

_Oye Ryuu, tengamos una carrera.- decía con entusiasmo Natsu de unos 20 años._

_¿Ahorita? Esta lloviendo- dijo un pelirrosado de unos 23 años mientras comia unos chocolates._

_No importa, vamos a practicar, faltan dos días para la carrera final.- contesto el menor sonriendo mientras agarraba su llavero._

_El mayor suspiro y se metió a la boca su ultimo chocolate.- Esta bien._

_En eso iba llegando un rubio.- Hey, ¿van a correr?- pregunto mientras los saludaba con la mano y sonreía._

_El mayor de los hermanos sonrio.- Si, ¿Quieres unirte?- pregunto mientras se subia a su carro._

_¡Claro!_

_La carrera comenzó normal, Ryuu iba primero, Natsu segundo y Sting tercero._

_Maldito Ryuu, siempre delante de mi.- dijo Natsu con una voz infantil haciendo un puchero. Intento rebasarlo unas cuantas veces pero no podía. Cada vez iban mas rápido._

_El carro de Ryuu comenzó a perder el control por la lluvia y comenzó a dar vueltas._

_¡Mierda!- grito Natsu, en su mirada se veía el miedo y preocupación. Entonces paso lo peor, el carro de Ryuu choco contra un enorme árbol._

_¡Ryuu!- grito Natsu bajándose rápidamente del carro. Corrio a donde estaba su hermano y como pudo lo saco de ahí._

_Natsu tenia en brazos a Ryuu, su cabeza estaba sangrando._

_Ryuu, ¡Ryuu! ¡Hermano, despierta!- gritaba el pelirrosado mientras lo movia, estaba en pánico. Busco a su amigo con la mirada pero no lo encontró, se había largado._

_Natsu comenzó a llorar.-Que alguien me ayude…-dijo mientras abrazaba mas fuerte el cuerpo muerto de su hermano y cerraba sus ojos para tratar de contener las lagrimas.- ¡Que alguien me ayude!- grito._

Natsu abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba jadeando y sudando frio. Ya habían pasado 2 dias desde que decidió entrar a los Fairy. Miro con un ojo su despertador, eran las 5:30 de la mañana. El pelirrosado suspiro pesadamente y se levanto a ducharse. Sus padres aun estaban dormidos.

Mientras se duchaba tenia los ojos cerrados. Muchas cosas estaban en su mente en esos momentos. Cerro la llave del agua, se puso una remera negra, unos jeans de mezclilla, sus adidas y su bufanda.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró con su madre, no se lo esperaba asi que dio un brinco. Su madre lo miraba sorprendida, era la primera vez que se levantaba temprano.

Natsu la miro por unos segundos y luego le dio una calida sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.- Ya me voy mama.- y salió de la casa.

La mujer se quedo congelada, su hijo de verdad estaba actuando raro.

Natsu iba caminando por la calle, compro algo en una tienda y siguió su camino. Llego caminando a la universidad y sonrio triunfante, era la primera vez que no tenia que correr para llegar. Faltaban 15 minutos para que abrieran las puertas asi que se sento en una de las banquitas y se puso a jugar Candy Crush.

¡Arghh! Maldito nivel 50.- grito el pelirrosado con cara de frustración.

¿Natsu? ¿¡Que haces aquí cabron!?- grito un peliazul mientras lo veía sorprendido.

Natsu lo miro y frunció el ceño.-Pues que crees que hago idiota.

Lo siento, es la primera vez que te veo tan temprano.

Natsu suspiro.- Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

¿A dónde?- pregunto Gray.

Tu solo acompañame.- contesto Natsu levantándose de su lugar.

Espera, ¿Piensas saltarte las clases?- pregunto Gray sorprendido, Natsu nunca se había saltado una clase, tal vez llegaba tarde, pero llegaba.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- contesto su amigo sonriendo.

Gray suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a caminar con su amigo. Los dos iban callados, al principio el peliazul lo estaba interrogando pero decidió callarse al ver que no contestaba. Despues de unos metros Gray supo hacia donde iban y volteo a ver a su amigo.

¿Estas seguro?- pregunto el peliazul con cara de preocupación.

Natsu no contesto, su cara no mostraba ningún sentimiento, estaba serio y tenia la vista fija en un lugar. Cuando llegaron vieron un gran árbol con una ofrenda, había carros de juguete, fotos, flores, ropa, etc. Los chicos miraron el árbol con nostalgia. Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el pelirrosado hablo.

Gray…- dijo y su amigo lo miro.-Voy a competir en los Fairy.- prosiguió con una voz seca y seria ocultando sus ojos con su rosado flequillo.

Gray lo miro sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo pero Natsu alzo su mirada viéndolo directo a los ojos. El pelirrosado tenia un brillo peculiar en los ojos, mostraba seguridad, estaba decidido y no se echaría para atrás. Gray se congelo, su puño estaba a unos centímetros de su cara.

Si vas a golpearme hazlo- contesto con voz desafiante.- pero no cambiare mi decisión.

Gray lo miro por unos minutos y retiro su puño.- Eso ya lo se, eres un idiota, infantil, explosivo, huevon…- el peliazul seguía insultándolo y Natsu ya tenia una venita en la frente. Gray lo miro y le dio una media sonrisa.- Pero eres un gran amigo y eres como mi hermano. Si esa es tu decisión, ten por seguro que te apoyare en lo que sea.

Natsu se sorprendió con eso ultimo, no se lo esperaba, automáticamente sonrio.- Gracias, hermano.- dijo ya con una voz calmada chocando su puño con el de el.- De hecho hay algo que quería pedirte.

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el peliazul mirando nuevamente el árbol.

El pelirrosa susurro algo que solo su amigo pudo oir. Gray se sorprendió pero luego sonrio nostálgicamente.

Esta bien, te ayudare.- dijo mientras sacaba su celular y veía la pantalla.- Aun es temprano asi que podemos ir alla y empezar.- Su amigo asintió. Gray ya había empezado a caminar pero vio como Natsu sacaba algo se sus jeans y lo colocaba en la ofrenda.

El pelirrosa le lanzo algo a Gray y este rápidamente lo agarro. Cuando miro su mano había un pequeño chocolate con alcohol. El peliazul se sorprendió, eso le traia tantos recuerdos que sin poder evitarlo unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Metio el chocolate en su boca y comenzó a caminar alado de su amigo que también estaba comiendo.

No llores, marica.- dijo su amigo con voz burlona mientras le sonreía.

Gray lo miro y también sonrio.- No estoy llorando, imbécil.

Atrás de ellos, en la ofrenda se encontraban 5 pequeños chocolates acomodados y alado de estos había un pequeño papel que decía _"Lo prometo…"_


	4. 4 Lo que amo

Gracias a todos por leer, aquí esta el capitulo 4 n.n

**Los Fairy  
4. Lo que amo.**

El dia se paso rápido, ya era la hora de salida de la universidad y los chicos irían por sus novias. Cuando llegaron vieron como se acercaban, la rubia comenzó a caminar mas rápido hacia su novio. Natsu abrió los brazos como esperando un abrazo pero lo único que recibió fue un gran golpe en la cabeza.

¡Ack! ¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunto mientras se sobaba.

¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te saltaste las clases? ¿Por qué estas lleno de aceite? Me tenias preocupada idiota.- contesto la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

Natsu sonrio y abrazo a su novia.- Perdoname, tengo algo que decirte.- susurro con una voz ronca.

Los 4 comenzaron a caminar y llegaron a una cafetería. Primero hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que Natsu puso una cara seria y miro a su novia.

Lucy, voy a competir en los Fairy.- dijo mirándola fijamente, le importaba mucho su respuesta.

La rubia lo miro sorprendida y luego le dio una dulce sonrisa.- Ya lo sabia tonto.

¿Ehh? ¿Cómo? No le había dicho a nadie.- dijo un sorprendido pelirrosado.

Su novia solto una pequeña carcajada haciendo que este pusiera cara de confusión.- Natsu, te conozco de años.

El chico sonrio y se acerco para darle un dulce beso. Fue corto pero pudieron transmitir los sentimientos que querían.

Los días se fueron rápido. Natsu y Gray no iban a la universidad y cuando llegaban por las chicas estaban llenos de aceite. A veces tenian carreras en las tardes para practicar, aunque Gray era bueno manejando Natsu siempre le ganaba.

Ya era de noche y al dia siguiente seria la primera carrera de los Fairy. Natsu estaba recostado en la cama, no podía dormir por lo emocionado que estaba. En eso escucho como abrieron su puerta, este miro y vio a su mama.

¿Qué paso mama? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto un preocupado Natsu levantándose de su cama.

Esta lo miro con una cara triste.- Hijo, ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Qué nos estas ocultando? Te vas muy temprano y regresas muy noche. Cuando llegas estas sucio y hueles a aceite y gasolina. ¿Estas en las carreras de nuevo verdad?

Natsu se congelo, había visto a su mama comportarse un poco raro y había hecho todo lo posible para que no sospechara. Por un momento penso en mentirle pero al ver su cara supo que tenia que decir la verdad.

Bajo su mirada y apretó sus puños.- Lo siento mama.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

La mujer comenzó a llorar. Tomo la mano de su hijo y lo miro a los ojos.- Por favor, no lo hagas. Te lo suplico. Ya fue suficiente con Ryuu. No queremos perderte a ti también.

Le partia el corazon ver a su mama asi. Pero tenia que decirlo, tarde o temprano se darían cuenta y ese momento ya había llegado. Miro a su madre con seriedad. Era la misma mirada que le había hecho a Gray.

Yo…voy a competir mañana en los Fairy.- La peliblanca lo abrazo fuertemente, este comenzó a acariciar su larga cabellera y sonrio con tristeza.- No te preocupes mama, no me ire a ningún lado.

La mujer lo miro sorprendida y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.- No se vale, lo prometiste.

En eso su padre entro a la habitación y miro fijamente a Natsu. Tenia una cara seria, eso lo sorprendió, no había visto esa cara desde la muerte de su hermano, el siempre se esforzaba por sonreir y no preocupar a su familia.

Ven conmigo.- fue lo único que dijo con una voz grave y comenzó a caminar.

Natsu lo siguió pero antes de salir de la habitación miro de nuevo a su mama. Le dio una calida sonrisa.- Te amo mama.- susurro y siguió caminando.

La mujer se quedo parada. Las lagrimas seguían cayendo pero tenia una pequeña sonrisa. Despues de eso se dio cuenta, el ya no era su pequeño niño.

Natsu seguía a su padre con la cabeza baja. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Salieron de la casa, su padre se sento en el pasto y le hizo una seña a su hijo para que se sentara alado de el. Este obedeció y se sento.

¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir que paso?- pregunto su padre sonriendo.

Natsu lo miro y suspiro.- Para que decir lo que ya sabes, escuchaste todo lo que hablamos mama y yo.

Eso no idiota, quiero saber porque decidiste competir en los Fairy.- contesto su padre aun sonriendo.

Natsu lo miro por unos segundos y abrazo sus rodillas.- Por una promesa…

Su padre lo miro sorprendido.- ¿Solo eso?

¿De que hablas?- pregunto Natsu viéndolo fijamente.

Su padre suspiro y miro el cielo.- Piensa un poco Dragneel.

El pelirrosado cerro sus ojos y se puso a pensar. Habia decidido competir por su hermano. ¿Otra razón? ¿Tenia otro motivo? O tal vez no era otro motivo, no necesitaba razones, lo hacia porque le gustaba. Sentia la adrenalina cuando corria a gran velocidad y se emocionaba como niño pequeño.

Abrio sus ojos de golpe, ahora lo entendía. Miro a su padre y le dio una gran sonrisa.- Porque amo las carreras.- dijo con entusiasmo.

Su padre lo miro y comenzó a reir.- Eso es lo que quería escuchar. No importa que rompas la promesa que nos hiciste. Si eso es lo que amas lo aceptaremos. Es tu decisión y la respetaremos.

Natsu no pudo evitarlo y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre. Este solo sonrio y lo abrazo. Despues de unos minutos se separaron y miraron el cielo.

Tengo algo que enseñarte.- dijo Natsu levantándose de su lugar.

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el hombre también levantándose.

Tu sígueme.- contesto el pelirrosado y comenzó a caminar.

Despues de caminar por varios minutos llegaron a una puerta metalica. Natsu la abrió y entraron. Ahí estaban los 2 carros. Su padre ya sabia de quien era cada uno. Natsu se acerco a uno y le quito la sabana de encima.

¡Taaaraaa!- grito con entusiasmo mientras sonreía.

Igneel se quedo boquiabierto, ahí estaba el carro que era de su hijo mayor pero ya no estaba destrozado, estaba completamente arreglado. Se acerco para mirarlo mas de cerca. Parecia nuevo.

¿Tu hiciste esto?- pregunto el hombre mientras lo veía por dentro.

Bueno, Gray me ayudo, fue bastante difícil poder conseguir las piezas. – contesto mientras se rascaba el cuello.

Ohh, por eso faltabas a la universidad.- contesto aun asombrado su padre.

Natsu se congelo.- ¿Cómo lo sabias? ¿Mama lo sabe?- pregunto preocupado.

El hombre comenzó a reir.- Me hablaron después de que faltaras 4 dias. No te preocupes, tu mama no lo sabe.

Natsu suspiro aliviado. El hombre lo miro y sonrio.

-¿Por qué arreglaste su auto?

Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa.- Porque voy a competir en el. Prometimos que correríamos juntos pero el ya no esta, pensé que si corria con su auto seria casi lo mismo.

A el le gustaría eso…-susurro el hombre.

Natsu sonrio con un poco de tristeza.- Bueno, creo que es mejor regresar a casa antes de que mama se preocupe.

Tienes razón. Es capaz de golpearnos.- le contesto su padre.

Los dos sintieron un escalofrio con solo pensar a aquella peliblanca enojada. No sobrevivirían si se tardaban mas.

Cuando llegaron se disculparon con la mujer que los veía con odio. Natsu estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación pero su padre lo detuvo. Lo miro y alado de el estaba también su madre sonriendo.

Buena suerte mañana hijo.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa al puro estilo Dragneel.

Natsu sonrio de la misma manera.- Gracias papa…


	5. Primera carrera ¿Chico Punk?

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza es que me dejaron sin internet los malditos e.e ¡Pague! Les juro que si lo pague. Pero no se que sucedió .-. Bueno bueno, ya, al punto, espero que lo disfruten :D

**Los Fairy  
5. Primera carrera ¿Chico Punk?**

Al fin había llegado, el día de la primera carrera. Natsu había llegado temprano y ahora esperaba la indicación de uno de los asistentes para salir y ponerse en formación. Los Fairy eran carreras legales, se hacían en una pista. El pelirrosado estaba recargado en el cofre de su auto, anteriormente de su hermano. Platicaba con su mejor amigo y su novia. Cuando por fin dieron la indicación de salir le entrego su bufanda a la rubia y se despidió de ellos.

Cuando salió se dio cuenta que solo había 20 autos. No es que fueran pocos, en realidad habían asistido todos los de la lista. Estar en los Fairy era muy difícil, es por eso que la gente que entraba era muy reconocida.

Miro los autos que estaban ahí, pudo identificar el auto de Sting y hubo uno que le llamo la atención. Era un Mustang 1966, no importaba mucho de qué año fueran los autos, todos estaban modificados así que corrían rápido. Estaba bonito el auto, era completamente negro y estaba un poco más chaparro que los normales. Natsu enfoco más su vista y noto que tenía unos picos metálicos en el cofre.

¿Picos? ¿¡Como alguien puede arruinar un auto tan bonito así!? – susurro para sí mismo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando avisaron que la carrera comenzaría.

La chica de los banderines se coloco en frente y al momento de bajarlos todos aceleraron. Debían dar 15 vueltas a la pista. Era pan comido para Natsu, todos los de ahí eran simples novatos. Sting lo rebaso por el lado derecho, no se sorprendió mucho, sabía que en la última carrera que tuvieron el rubio lo dejo ganar a propósito. Por eso había estado practicando con Gray en las tardes.

Sting iba primero, Natsu segundo y de tercero estaba el auto con picos. Por la penúltima carrera el mustang rebaso a Natsu.

Oh no, eso no.- susurro Natsu y acelero. No iba a dejar que un tipo arruina autos lo rebasara. Estaban reñidos peleando por el segundo lugar. Natsu se estaba desesperando y le mando una mirada de odio. El tipo tenía muchos piercings, tenía cara de asesino loco (según Natsu xD) y tenía una larga melena negra.- ¡Es un punk!- grito Natsu llamando la atención de este que lo miro con odio.

El pelirrosado aprovecho esa distracción y acelero quedando en segundo lugar. Cuando terminaron fue a guardar su auto junto con los otros, mañana sería la siguiente eliminación. No fue a ver los resultados, él sabía que había entrado. Sus amigos lo estaban felicitando y el solo les sonreía. De pronto el tipo punk se acerco y miro a Natsu con odio, este comenzó a sudar frio, Lucy se escondió en la espalda de su novio y Gray miro hacia otro lado. Era más alto que él y daba miedo, sentía que podía asesinarlo en cualquier momento.

¡Oye tu!- acuso el pelinegro apuntando hacia Natsu.

¿Yo?- pregunto Natsu señalándose a sí mismo.

-¡El segundo lugar era mío! ¡Hiciste trampa distrayéndome!

El pelirrosado frunció el ceño.- ¡No es cierto! ¡No es mi culpa que seas un punk!

¡No soy un punk, idiota afeminado!- ataco el pelinegro chocando su frente con la de Natsu.

¿¡A quien le dices afeminado!? ¡Mi cabello es natural, mastodonte!- contraataco Natsu viéndolo con odio.

Ya, ya, cálmate Gajeel.- sonó una voz suave atrás de aquel…enorme ser. El pelinegro bufo y se alejo de Natsu dejando ver a la chica que lo acompañaba. Era peliazul, pequeña y bastante tierna. Llevaba un vestido color naranja y su melena estaba atada con un listón amarillo.

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Levy MacGarden. Soy la novia de de este idiota.- saludo entusiasmada extendiendo su mano.

Mucho gusto Levy. Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel.- contesto el pelirrosado tomando su mano.

Lucy se asomo por la espalda del pelirrosado verificando si era seguro salir. Levy la miro y sonrio.- ¿Ella es tu novia Natsu?

Natsu la tomo por la cintura y le dio una gran sonrisa.- Así es, ¿A que es hermosa verdad?

Lucy se sonrojo y luego le sonrió a la peliazul.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia.

Los ojos de Levy se iluminaron por un momento.- ¿Eres Lucy, la Lucy que escribe novelas en internet?- Lucy se sonrojo y asintió.- ¡Wow! Me gustan mucho tus novelas Lu-chan. ¡Oh! ¿Te puedo llamar asi?

-¡Claro! ¿Te puedo llamar Levy-chan?- La peliazul asintió y antes de seguir su conversación miro a Gajeel y le dio un codazo.

Preséntate Gajeel.- ordeno y luego siguió platicando con la rubia.

El pelinegro bufo y luego miro a Natsu.- Soy Gajeel Redfox.

Natsu lo miro serio pero luego le dio su sonrisa Dragneel.- Mucho gusto. Supongo que ya escuchaste mi nombre. Este de aquí es Gray Fullbuster. Mi mejor amigo.- contesto agarrando al peliazul por el hombro. Este trato de zafarse del agarre.

-Me puedo presentar solo idiota.

El pelinegro los miro y dio una leve sonrisa.-Mucho gusto.

¡Sonreíste!- grito Natsu señalando a Gajeel.

¡Las personas normales sonríen retrasado!- grito Gajeel con una venita en la frente.

Es que pensé que eras punk o emo.- respondió el pelirrosado alborotando su melena.

El pelinegro sintió ganas de golpearlo pero se contuvo, tenía que preguntarle antes algo.- ¿Eres Natsu Dragneel, conocido como Salamander, el que hace dos años clasifico para los Fairy?

Natsu sonrio y asintió.- Si, ¿Tu también estuviste ahí?

-No, aun no tenía edad suficiente.

El pelirrosado lo medito por unos momentos y luego abrió la boca formando una perfecta "O".- ¿¡Eres menor que yo!?

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.- Si, tengo 20 años. ¿¡Estas insinuando que me veo viejo!?

No, no es eso. Es solo que estas…bien desarrollado.- contesto con su típica sonrisa.

Gajeel bufo y luego lo miro fijamente.- ¿Por qué te saliste antes de la carrera final?

La sonrisa de Natsu se borro instantáneamente. Puso una cara seria y Gray hizo una mueca.- Eso no te importa.- contesto con una voz ronca y fría.

El pelinegro sintió un escalofrió por su espalda. Supo que haber preguntado eso estuvo mal. Miro a su novia que aun estaba platicando con la rubia aunque esta no le estaba poniendo mucha atención y había puesto la misma mueca que Gray. Eso solo lo altero mas, tomo de la mano a la peliazul y la jalo.- Nos vamos enana. Nos vemos mañana Salamander.

La peliazul estaba a punto de protestar pero al ver la cara de Natsu se calló y miro a su novio con el ceño fruncido, sabía que había hecho algo para enojar al pelirrosado.

Cuando la pareja ya estaba lejos Gray miro a Natsu que seguía con la misma cara.- Oye viejo, ¿Estás bien?

Natsu lo miro y luego le dio una leve sonrisa.- Si, es solo que estoy un poco cansado. Mejor nos vamos antes de que anochezca.

Gray y Lucy asintieron y comenzaron a caminar junto al pelirrosado.


End file.
